


Airplane Ride (Oh, You're Hot)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie is on a plane, and a stranger falls asleep on his shoulder.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Airplane Ride (Oh, You're Hot)

Freddie wasn't even sure how it started, but he sure knew how it ended up being, seeing as how there was a cute stranger sleeping with his head on Freddie's shoulder, and Freddie actually needed to use the bathroom, but the stranger looked so peaceful, despite the dark bags under his eyes, and Freddie was entirely willing to sacrifice his bladder for this man's sleep, which was ridiculous, but it was a price that Freddie was willing to pay. 

Back when they'd first taken to the air, the stranger had been full of anxiety, and constantly moving around. He had taken some medication, and then looked out the window, and then started reading some old novel. Freddie was reading a book online, but kept sneaking glances at his seat mate, who looked quite pale. 

"Are you alright?" Freddie had asked, worrying that the stranger was ill and needed some sort of medical assistance before he passed out. 

The stranger had smiled thinly. "Yes. Thank you." He had replied. 

An hour or so had passed in relative silence, and then Freddie noticed that the stranger was beginning to nod off. He had stilled any and all movements, not wanting to risk any accidental noise, and the stranger had finally fell asleep. 

The only problem with this was that the stranger had found his pillow on Freddie's shoulder. 

And Freddie was finding holding his bladder in quite...uncomfortable. 

But the stranger had seemed so exhausted, and Freddie didn't want to risk awakening him. Not to mention, he had found himself quite smitten by the stranger's face, and, okay, that sounded creepy, but his seat mate was a good looking man, with lots and lots of beautiful, curly brown hair and a handsome face that made Freddie feel all sorts of things that certainly weren't just friendly. 

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are due to begin our descent shortly, so I ask that you fasten your tray tables and any loose luggage, along with putting on your seatbelts. Thank you."_ The Captain said, his voice crackling through the intercom before cutting off. 

Freddie took a deep breathe, and then tentatively shook his seat mate by the arm, hoping to wake him up as gently as he could. The stranger made a noise, and then clung to Freddie like a clingy monkey. Freddie was flattered by this, but really needed for his new friend to wake up. 

"Hey, wake up." Freddie said quietly. "Dear, you need to wake up. We'll be arriving soon." 

The words seemed to have held some sort of effect for the stranger, who awoke with a small, utterly adorable, noise. He lifted his head, blinking, and then looked at Freddie with a blush beginning to spread all over his freckled face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." The stranger said, sounding terribly apologetic. "I was just so exhausted - and I'm so, so sorry." 

Freddie smiled. "It's okay! You look much more rested." He commented, and it was true. The stranger looked much more lively, despite having only just woken up. 

The stranger smiled. "Well, thank you. That was very sweet of you." He hesitated for a moment, and then slowly extended his hand. "My name is Brian." 

' _A beautiful name for a beautiful man.'_ Freddie thought, but he didn't dare say such a thing. Instead, he reached out, and grasped Brian's head within his own, taking note of the calluses. "Freddie Bulsara." 


End file.
